


Love Until We Bleed

by Fostersaid



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jeremiah, Bottom Jeremiah Valeska, M/M, Top Jerome, Top Jerome Valeska, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fostersaid/pseuds/Fostersaid
Summary: Jerome对Jeremiah的爱是真实、刻在骨上、不顾一切的。而Jeremiah对Jerome的恨也是如此。





	Love Until We Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> *年下 不拆不逆  
> *极度OOC  
> *时间在Jeremiah中笑气后，Jerome重生  
> *有些私设  
> *部分场景描写参考或改自《罗生门》以及部分灵感来自《UntilWeBleed》  
> *请忽略一些时间线、地点等bug  
> *不好吃的肉  
> *实习司机开车  
> *文笔渣+病句+瞎造词  
> *感谢阅读

-

 

在哥谭市的秋季，阴雨天是不常见的。虽是夏季刚结束，但平时大多是阴天，看不见阳光，也不掉雨；而今天雨势却大得惊人，马路上的坑坑洼洼中积了水，路边也是，车辆压过去便激起水花，溅得周围都是。

雨是突然莅临的，按理说，店铺或屋檐下应该有行人在避雨，空中携带着塑胶雨衣的气味。但今天却反常，像是大家都预测到天气似的，通通躲在家里，只有几个倒霉货淋着雨往住所跑。

这样的天气，Jeremiah是坐不住的。他总想出去走一走或是炸个地方以使今天变得更加完美惬意。他拿起一把黑色的伞，走进一条宽敞的小巷。

黑暗的巷子里除了Jeremiah再无他人。只不过在一辆破旧生锈的自行车上有只蟋蟀，正奄奄一息地叫着。暮色越发深重，一阵冷风无情地从巷子穿过。不知从何处聚集来大群的飞鸟在天空盘旋环绕，一边高声啼叫。尤其是当天空被晚霞染红的时候，飞鸟便如同撒落的芝麻似的清晰可见。石墙已经开始出现裂痕，缝隙中野草疯长。Jeremiah一边思索着，一边听着雨敲打伞的声音。再一阵风，飞鸟便集体飞向另一边，而自行车上的蟋蟀早已没了身影。

其实Jeremiah不知道他该去哪，他打算心情好了在哪里停下就在哪里多待会儿。Jeremiah漫无目的地走着，一边内心感叹今天的雨有多么得美好。走过巷子的三分之二，突然一个人在Jeremiah眼前停下。若这个人是某个乞丐或是哪个抢劫犯那还好说，大不了浪费一颗子弹；但如果这个人是Jerome，那便大不相同了。

“嘿兄弟你能让我避一下雨吗，用你的雨伞，或是其他的什么都可以。”

Jerome握住Jeremiah拿着伞柄的手，手套是湿的，上面还有泥土。Jerome桔红色的头发已经全被雨淋湿了，几缕发丝垂着，可以看出Jerome曾用手整理过。除此之外，Jerome的身上有泥土以及鲜血。红色顺着他的上身向下淌，同时散发腐朽与血腥气味。

Jeremiah更多的不是震惊，而是愤怒。——Jerome毁了他的好心情。只要这个人出现在Jeremiah的眼前，他便会感觉不适，厌恶，就像你不喜欢甜食，别人却硬给你塞糖果那样。

“顺便问一下，你有新的衣服吗，我的身上全是血——哦我刚才不小心杀了几个人，我想你应该不介意吧。”

Jerome另一只手指指自己的衣服，嘴角开始上扬，嘴边的伤痕随着运动。那双眼睛在黑暗中依旧明亮，阴影投在他的脸上，若是没有远处的灯光，Jeremiah可能会看不清晰对方的五官。

沉默许久的人终于有了动作，他从衣兜中抽出一把手枪，对准Jerome，对方做了个投降的动作，随后给了Jeremiah一个标准的露齿笑。

“等等，你不会想把你刚复活的亲弟弟杀了吧？拜托，我好不容易从土里爬出来淋着大雨找你，结果你却想让我死？真是伤我的心。”

Jerome装作心痛的样子，用比平常快的语速对站着不动的Jeremiah说。而后者仍举着枪，缓缓开口：

“我不在意那些，只要你死就可以了。”

Jerome听到Jeremiah的话后摆摆手，像是妥协的样子。雨还在伴着刺骨的冷风袭来，浇至Jerome已经湿彻底的衣服和桔红色的头发上。

“Well,连抱都不抱一下吗？重生可是个技术活，而你下一秒就见不到活的且重生两次的高手了。”

Jerome张开双臂向前走，想要抱一下Jeremiah。Jeremiah只是端着枪不说话。

Jerome慢慢将Jeremiah逼到了巷子的石墙前，他们突然沉默了，顿时耳边只有雨声。直到Jeremiah彻底靠在墙上，Jerome才猛地抢过那把手枪扔在小巷地面上的水坑里。Jerome又将左手撑在潮湿的石墙上，身体向前倾，头的一部分到了Jeremiah的伞下。

“说真的，有个问题一直困扰我，你有涂口红吗？你的嘴唇简直像女生的一样。”Jerome伸出右手摸着Jeremiah的下唇，抚平对方的唇纹，手指左右移动，使得Jeremiah的唇瓣像是橡皮糖那样被人按压。

Jeremiah的唇很软，仿佛这是他身上少见的温柔、柔软的东西。像是不属于他本身的。而且不仅如此，那两片薄唇与生俱来的红，更是让人痴迷，让人沉醉。如上帝赐予他的礼物，点缀了美丽神圣的画。这或许就是被Jerome玩弄的理由，因为那双唇实在艳丽。

雨骤然变得剧烈，凛冽的风吹动着沉重的雨滴跑进伞下。野草被吹得狂舞，像是要连根拔起似的。生锈的自行车终究抵不过巨风，在几秒后便摔在地上，触碰地面发出响声。天已经彻底黑了，看不见方才的晚霞，只有不明亮的月挂在天上，半死不活的样子。两人的耳边尽是风和雨敲打万物的声音。Jerome原本就湿漉漉的衣服倒也看不出变化，但Jeremiah的干净衣服却沾上些许被风吹斜的雨水，一点点在布料上晕开。

一把匕首突然出现在Jerome的手中，Jerome用它划破Jeremiah衣服上纽扣的线。Jerome还在笑着，他不在乎这场雨有多大，他只专心做自己的事。看着纽扣逐渐掉落，Jeremiah可怕的直觉告诉他：他会在这里被Jerome扒光衣服然后被他的亲弟弟摁在墙上狠干一顿。

“我们是兄弟，你不能这样做。”  
“那又如何？你想杀我，我想上你，我们天造地设。”

Jerome已经不在乎任何东西了，关系，性别，场景，这些他都不在意，此刻他的眼中只有Jeremiah，他的亲哥哥。Jeremiah也已放弃去思考挣脱对方的方法了，在他眼中，这个疯子貌似做什么都不经思考，只要决定就不会再更改，毫无智商的表现。无论如何，Jerome都会对他那样做，Jeremiah怎样都逃不掉的。

事实上，Jeremiah早就知道Jerome在想什么了。在那本日记本上有不少关于Jeremiah的话题。这个堕落的年轻人控制不住自己的感情，他散发出荷尔蒙，将自己的哥哥视为猎物，将所有的期许与愿望寄于Jeremiah。由此可见，Jerome对Jeremiah的爱是真实、刻在骨上、不顾一切的。而Jeremiah对Jerome的恨也是如此。

 

“我记得你说过你喜欢雨。”Jerome把Jeremiah手中的伞扔掉，倾盆大雨顿时淋湿了Jeremiah的头发和衣服。现在两人都湿漉漉地站在巷子里，互相凝视对方，雨水顺着头发滴下。

Jeremiah苍白的脸上罩上一层水，不断地向下流淌。他的睫毛上沾着水珠，每一次眨眼水珠都随着晃动，简直就像在晨露中起舞的蝴蝶。最诱人的仍是那片唇。雨水在上面停留，映出远处五彩斑斓的灯光。——雨中的红玫瑰。这是Jerome第一个想到的短语。那片红实在是诱惑人。不仅如此，Jeremiah本身就是高贵的艺术品，是生着双翼的天使。他俊丽，冷静，聪明，从任何角度来看，近乎完美。

不过这还不是Jerome喜欢Jeremiah的全部理由。

Jerome的右手移到Jeremiah的颈后，凑近对方。他吻住Jeremiah，用牙齿撕咬后者的下唇，舌头又撬开牙关，勾住对方的舌。Jerome按住Jeremiah的头，加深这个荒谬的吻，他的手伸进Jeremiah湿淋淋的头发中。

这在Jeremiah的意料之中。这个疯狂的吻让他精神了不少，他闭上眼不去看任何事物，此时就只沉浸在这个吻当中就好。他回应着Jerome，胳膊圈住对方的脖子，让自己更靠近他。

即使是瓢泼大雨，但两位灵魂相似的人在雨中找到了彼此，又像是恶魔相遇，随后自相残杀。或许他们生来就应该让对方鲜血淋漓，注定被对方束缚折磨。

现在他们只有彼此，在这个世界上找不到另一个他了。他们是家人，是敌人，亦是让人难以置信甚至自己都察觉不到的灵魂伴侣。他们都想要杀死对方，想尽一切办法地；但却会在听到对方消息时不经意流露出情感。

 

除了面前的这个人，他们什么都没有。

 

直到他们口中全弥漫着血腥味，他们才远离对方。Jeremiah有些站不稳，他低下头，贪婪地吸着氧气。

待Jeremiah抬起头后，Jerome的手脱下Jeremiah的衬衣，让衣服半挂在Jeremiah的身上，另一只则顺着对方的腰线不断向上游走，最后停在了他胸前的那两点。

“你真的想在这里做？”Jeremiah靠着墙，他像个人偶那样静止在那里，只有嘴一张一合。Jerome的手指揉捏着粉红柔软的点，似乎真的把这个人当作了自己的玩物，任自己蹂躏。Jeremiah的手垂在身体两侧，昂着头呻吟，但与之相比大几倍的雨声淹没了细小的声音。

Jerome没有回话，他笑着抬起头看了一眼Jeremiah，然后吻上对方的脖子，手掐着他的腰。Jerome轻轻地咬着Jeremiah颈上细嫩的肉，在上面留下一个个深色印记。

“...真是疯狂。”Jeremiah仰起头，白皙美丽的脖颈露出，Jerome毛茸茸的头发扎着他的下巴。Jerome的吻逐渐落在Jeremiah的锁骨上，随后他又将手放在对方臀部的那片已经湿透的布料上，隔着这片布抚摸对方。

“我希望你能把你的脏手套摘下来，我不想染上什么怪病。”Jeremiah任由他的手在自己臀部游走。

“不要，我的手指断了，你知道的，那个样子很丑。”Jerome坚决不摘手套。

Jeremiah叹了口气，小声地骂了一句，穿过潮湿的空气传入Jerome的耳中。Jerome突然笑着凝视Jeremiah，随后粗鲁地扯下了对方的裤子，摘下另一只手的手套，举在他的面前：

“放心，这是另一只手，完好无损，干干净净。”Jerome给了Jeremiah一个标准的笑容，将手指伸入Jeremiah身体下部的那个隐秘的小穴。

Jeremiah没说话，雨水模糊了他的视线，使他不得不闭上双眼。他能感受到Jerome手指的进出、旋转、触碰内壁，以及一直在恶意地按压那一点。Jeremiah低喘一声，他有些忍受不了体内的异物，又骂了一句。Jerome这次彻底笑出了声，他再次抬起头注视对方。

“你今天有些不一样。”Jerome的另一手摸了下Jeremiah的脸颊，随后轻轻拨动后者的头发。

“怎么？因为我说了几个F开头的单词？”Jeremiah睁开双眼，雨水强迫他不停地扇动睫毛，将水珠弹下去。他眼神慵懒地看着Jerome，清澈的眸中带着冷静，和一丝欲望。

雨一直没有减小，反而下得更激烈了。狂风带着已经开始干枯的树叶抖动，吹到身上难免有一阵凉；暗淡的月终于被云挡住了，光线大部分穿不过厚厚的云层，于是整个城都暗了些。闪电从一朵乌云上跳下来，照亮了大半个天；延迟几秒的声音响彻云霄，灌入耳中。

就是这恶劣的天气，使得他们更为彼此着迷。

Jerome快速地抽出手指，将Jeremiah的双腿盘在腰间，同时缓缓地顶进Jeremiah已经舒张好的小穴中。Jerome吻住对方的嘴唇，Jeremiah的呻吟被咽下去了，呜呜咽咽地说着不清楚的话。

Jerome很喜欢咬Jeremiah的下唇，他也是今天才发现的：他哥哥的嘴唇柔软级了。他喜欢用牙咬破Jeremiah富有弹性的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸着伤口。Jerome还喜欢用自己的舌头去勾对方的，品尽对方口中的薄荷味，然后再咬破舌尖，让血腥味充斥口腔。

Jeremiah没有反应，只是再次搂住Jerome的脖子，整个人挂在他身上。在尝到腥味时结束了这个吻，手却搂紧了Jerome。

Jerome让Jeremiah的腿夹紧他，于是手放在Jeremiah的大腿上，同时不断地抚摸。随后他便向对方体内的敏感点顶，Jeremiah无法克制地低声惊呼了一声，小穴也不由得收紧。

借着远处的灯光，Jerome有幸看到了Jeremiah的表情，那大概会让他记一辈子，因为他哥实在是太 他 妈 性感了。先不说Jeremiah闭着的双眼和浓密的睫毛，就单是那些贴在额头的细发也能让人兴奋。还有，你能想象你喜欢的人嘴唇微肿，嘴角带血的样子吗？那一定非常美丽。不得不说，Jeremiah嘴唇微张的样子让Jerome想要再去亲吻对方。Jerome有些好奇，为什么同样的五官放在他哥脸上怎么就会那么漂亮。

“不要说话，有人来了。”Jerome突然用手捂住Jeremiah的嘴，嘴唇贴近后者的左耳。靠近他的同时，Jerome又蹭到了那一点，于是Jeremiah便不受控制地摆出那副神情。

“我倒是不在乎被人发现，不过如果他们发现是你，那会是怎样的感想呢？”Jerome又恶意地向前顶，看着Jeremiah的表情轻笑。

远处巷口的人并没有发现躲在一堆纸箱后的二人，若无其事地撑着黑伞走了。但Jerome也并没有拿开手，他将手指伸进Jeremiah的口中，夹住滑嫩的舌，用手指挑逗。有些唾液从Jeremiah的嘴边溢出，混着雨水落到凹凸不平的地面上。

Jerome又狠狠地顶了一下，在听到Jeremiah断断续续的喘息后收回手指，笑着盯住Jeremiah像是充满水雾的眼睛。

“败下来了？”Jerome问。  
“无论你怎么做，我在这之后还是会轻轻松松地杀了你。”Jeremiah回答。他微微抬起头，用居高临下的眼神看着Jerome。

“那就要看你还可不可以了。”Jerome从衣兜里拿出匕首，在Jeremiah的大腿内侧划了一条四厘米的线，鲜血猛然流出，被雨水冲刷着与其混为一谈，淌在泥泞不堪的石板路上，颜色也变淡了，积在坑中。

Jerome喜欢Jeremiah流血的样子。

Jerome的手转移至伤口处，手指按压着新鲜的伤痕，不断涌出的血液染红了他的手套和指尖。随后Jerome拉进他和Jeremiah的距离。粗糙的上衣布料一直蹭着这条新生的‘鲜血贡献器’，阵阵疼痛传到Jeremiah的大脑皮层，他攥紧Jerome的衣服，试图让自己变得冷静，而身体却颤抖不止。

冰凉的雨水击打在伤口上，Jerome同时顶向那一点。痛感，寒冷，快感充斥了Jeremiah的身体，泪腺开始分泌泪液，从他的双眼中流走了。雨落在石板上的声音，落在水坑中的声音，落在金属上的声音，落在躯体上的声音，那些美妙的，荒谬的，令人烦躁的，习以为常的声音霎时被淹没，被扔开。周围的冷空气包裹了Jeremiah，强迫他靠近附近唯一温暖的物体。此时他的脑中只有Jerome身体的温暖和痛感在神经元之间传递的感觉。

“...那我就现在动手。”Jeremiah颤颤巍巍地说出一句话，语调带颤。

“就算是你杀了我，我的灵魂也会缠着你。”Jerome笑着回答。

“拜托，我只是想让你知道，我们自出生后，我们的命就栓在一起了，谁都挣不开。”Jerome摸着Jeremiah的脸颊，语气带些严肃。

 

“直到我们鲜血淋漓。”

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> 我算是把节操全扔在Valeska骨科这里了...


End file.
